


last call

by tigriswolf



Series: randomass prompts [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Depressing, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's last message on Gibbs' voicemail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last call

**Author's Note:**

> Title: last call  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: somewhat sad  
> Pairings: none stated  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 160  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: emergency

"Hey, Boss." He sounds upbeat, over-the-top. But underneath, he's desperate. "So, uh, I know you don't check your voicemail, but I hope you'll give your cell to Abby. I just…" He sighs and cuts off a little gasp. "I wanted to tell you goodbye. I wish you'd answered your phone. I mean, even if you had—" He pauses. "You'd have never got here in time, Boss, so don't think that. It's my fault, anyway." He coughs for a moment, and it sounds painful. "I should've been smarter and faster. Better. I walked into it, Boss. Like a rookie, a probie. Man, it was fuckin' stupid. Gotta say, I deserve this. Sorry I let you down. Again." Silence, except for labored breathing, and then he mutters, "Fuck, it's cold." He coughs again, wet and broken. "Boss, just want you to know… workin' for you… best thing I ever did." He doesn't say anything else, just gasps for breath until he can't anymore.


End file.
